


¿Quieres postre?

by HienSoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: COVID19, Cuarentena, M/M, Other, lockdown - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: Aziraphale ha llamado a Crowley para saber cómo le va en el confinamiento mundial, no sabe muy bien por qué.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	¿Quieres postre?

**Author's Note:**

> Este mini fic, drabble, short, o lo que sea, va inmediatamente después del corto que nuestro bienamado Neil Gaiman ha colgado por el 30 aniversario de Good Omens.  
> No sé si se continuará o no. Si queréis hacedlo vosotros: ¡adelante!

Cuelga el teléfono algo turbado, como siempre que habla con el demonio y es partícipe de ese flirteo cada vez más evidente. Reconoce que a veces él también sigue el juego. Cae en la tentación que la figura de rojos cabellos siempre le tiende con su tono cadencioso y sus miradas lánguidas y penetrantes. No le estaba viendo, pero podía verle. Él se entiende.

Se aleja del teléfono sin saber qué hacer con sus manos, atusándose el pelo primero, tirándose del chaleco después. Quiere alejar los pensamientos nada puros y castos que se le han pasado por la mente ante la tentativa a la que esta vez no ha caído.

Pasar el confinamiento con un demonio. Por Cristo bendito y la Santa Agnes la Chalada, que en la hoguera arda tranquila, ¿a quién se le ocurre tamaña estupidez? 

Claro que desde que el Apocalipsis fue parado ni él es un ángel al uso ni su compañero de batallas es un demonio corriente. No sabe bien qué condiciones y normas hay en este destierro autoimpuesto del cielo y del infierno pero seguro que aún así se seguiría viendo como algo espantoso. Horripilante. Dantesco. Pavoroso. Y algo más que seguro que se le ocurre cuando vuelva a hojear el diccionario de sinónimos.

Agita la cabeza en negativa de camino a la cocina, desde donde un aroma de vainilla y chocolate caliente se va filtrando hacia toda la librería y demás estancias que componen la acogedora y atestada casa de Aziraphale. Lleva el delantal puesto y saca de un gran bolsillo delantero un reloj de cuerda. Puede que los hornos con la tecnología de ahora fuesen muy precisos pero ningún coulant de chocolate sale tan bien como en un viejo horno de hierro fundido calentado con leña. El detalle que ofrece la esencia de madera a la comida es indescriptible.

Con la ayuda de un par de manoplas mullidas saca la bandeja sin quemarse y admira con orgullo cómo el postre tiene exactamente el aspecto que tiene que debe tener. También se fija en que ha hecho demasiados porque su subconsciente siempre prepara en demasía: los justos como para que dos personas puedan tener una gran variedad de postres a sabiendas de no poder empacharse como el resto de los mortales.

Suspira y maldice a su propio subconsciente reprochándose por haberse visto en la tesitura de tener que maldecirse a él mismo.

¿Qué esperaba llamando a Crowley?

Realmente no lo sabía. Quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo sin oír sus quejas y disertaciones sobre la anatomía de los distintos ejemplares animales del planeta que se había visto arrastrado a una fugaz y transitoria nostalgia. Pero se repondría, de eso no cabía duda.

La mente ocupada es el mejor de los remedios para caer en ridiculeces sentimentales que impliquen a su camarada de aventuras, así que se dispone a elegir un buen vino de su vinoteca para acompañar al coulant de chocolate que tan ricamente dispuesto le espera en la mesa. Mesa que, al volver a la habitación, aparece preparada para dos comensales. 

Aziraphale queda dubitativo de su propia salud mental, con la botella en la mano y observando la bandeja de coulants y los dos platos y copas preparadas para el festín.

No puede preguntarse si ha sido él mismo en un despiste transitorio quien ha montado así la mesa cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre dejando paso a un Crowley en pijama negro de patitos que porta en sus manos una planta que tiembla temerosa y un abrebotellas.

-¿Sabes que he encontrado un resquicio legal en toda esta situación? -el demonio le tiende la planta y coge a su vez la botella de vino para abrirla. - Si me quedo en tu casa hasta que esto pase no estamos incumpliendo ninguna norma. 

-¿Quedarte? ¿Aquí? ¿Los dos? - el ángel balbucea sorprendido y en shock ante el desarrollo precipitado de los acontecimientos.

-Ni de coña voy a esperar hasta julio para comerme tus pasteles.-y echándose hacia atrás en su silla, cruzándose de piernas, haciendo bailar sus zapatillas de peluche de Darth Vader en la punta de su pie, le hace un gesto a su compañero para que se siente junto a él.

El ángel se sienta y coge la copa que le tiende el demonio. 

A quién quiere engañar, la cuarentena acaba de ganar a su fuerza de voluntad.


End file.
